VENGANZA
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Por culpa de un engaño decido vengarme de Stan haciendolo sufir tanto fisica como psicologicamente. ya que lo vi engañando a Kyle con Wendy otra vez (Tipico de los fics) *Style* Leve Stendy y Candy.
1. La Venganza

*Escuela Secundaria de South Park*

Una chica de pelo corto castaño caminaba por el pasillo de la escuela con una mochila negra en la espalda y algo que parecia un bate en la mano. tenia una cara de sadica y con ganas de matar a alguien.

Neko (Yo) (Pienso): Malo Stan Malo...voy a darle una leccion

Ella pensaba eso porque hace unas horas habia visto a Stan y Wendy teniendo sexo en el gimnasio de la escuela, y Neko ya sabia que Stan sentía algo por Kyle debido a que vio casi todos los episodios de la serie en donde había escenas Yaoi de ellos 2 :3

Neko P.O.V

Me escondí detrás de una pared y vi a Stan, me acerque sin hacer ruido y sin que me vea, lo golpeo en la cabeza con el palo y lo dejo inconsciente.

Yo (Pienso): PERFECTO! ahora que?...,..., YA SE!

Tomo a Stan y lo llevo a un aula vacia, al entrar lo ato en una silla y le pongo una venda en la boca para que no grite. me saco la mochila de la espalda, la abro y pongo en el piso algunos elementos de tortura.

lo despierto con el olor de un líquido que siempre tenía mi bolsillo.

Stan (Despierta): Pero que mierda te pasa? estas loca?

Yo: PUES QUE HACES ENGAÑANDO AL POBRE DE KYLE?! Y no me grites asi...Oke? Sabes muy de lo que soy capaz de hacer...entendiste?

Stan: Si, Si...esta bien

Yo: ES MALO ENGAÑAR A ALGUIEN! detesto la infidelidad! Y JURO QUE LA VAS A PASAR MAL SI VUELVE A OCURRIR! (Acercando una navaja)

Stan: Y tu que sabes sobre Kyle y Yo?

Yo: No es Obvio? Se ven taaan lindos juntos x3 Pero bueno.. ese no es.. el punto (agarro el cuello de la remera a Stan) Y aun dices "Kyle y yo"? Que bien que lo engañaste...Hijo de puta...

Lo mire con asco mientras tomaba unas tijeras de metal.

Yo: Y sabes que le hago a los infieles?

Stan: Q-Que cosa?

Yo: No creo que haga falta decírtelo (sonrisa sádica)


	2. Torturando a Stan

Yo: les pasa algo sumamente aterrador jiijij

Stan: O_o

Yo: Sin mencionar que doloroso... denigrante... humillante... Y para qué seguir no?

Me acerco con las tijeras y le hago un corte profundo en la mejilla pero sin enterrar la tijera hasta el fondo. Stan se queja por el dolor. tomo una navaja y también hago pequeños cortes sin enterrar hasta el fondo.

Stan: Que mierda te pasa?

Yo: Hubieras pensado en esto antes de andar de mujeriego... Desgraciado...

Stan: Que no queria hacerlo!

Yo: NO ME VENGAS A JODER CON ESO! Quieres? ( pase el dedo por la tijera llena de sangre y me limpio con mi remera) Mejor tú solo dime.. cómo quieres que te torture primero?...(saco un frasco con ácido) Mejor dejemos que esto hable por si solo...

Tome un isopo, lo meti dentro del frasco y empiezo a apoyarlo despacio en el brazo de Stan, vi como se quejaba por las Quemaduras.

Yo: Ehh...No crees que ha sido suficiente? (Agarro a Stan tirándole el pelo y lo obligo a levantar la cabeza) Sabes?.. Solo consigues mujeres por esa cara bonita.. qué sería de ti sin ella? (Le hago un corte largo en la frente llegando a rozar su cráneo y Stan grita ahogadamente) Piensa en lo mucho que le dolería a Kyle saber que lo engañaste con una cualquiera.. Esto no es nada comparado con eso.. no?

Mojo el isopo y lo pasa directamente por la herida recién abierta, agarro la navaja y empiezo a hacer cortes en el brazo que habia quemado con el acido. empieza a brotar algo de sangre...

Yo: Ehh...No crees que ha sido suficiente? pero al mismo tiempo Kyle sufiriria si se entera que hiciste ESO con una chica no lo crees

Stan: Lo siento! Y-Yo no quise...

Yo: No quisiste? entonces por qué mierda lo hiciste? (empiezo a sacudirlo mientras algunas lagrimas caian de mis ojos) PORQUE? PORQUE? D'x DILO YA!

Stan: E-ella fue la que inisitio...Yo no tuve nada que ver...

Yo: MIENTES! Aunque puede que sea cierto...Y si se lo digo a Ky?

Stan: QUE? NO! No quiero que él lo sepa.

Yo: Para qué? Si te importara tanto no andarías con una puta!

Stan: Prometo que yo no tuve la culpa!

Yo: Sabes qué? Ya callate! O pienso tirarte el ácido en la cara

Me acerco a Stan.

Yo: Si no tuviste la culpa...entonces porque lo hiciste? ¬¬ me enfermas!

Me voy otra vez a mi lugar con una cara de enojo...


	3. Dolorosa Separacion

Yo (Pienso): Bueno...

Agarra una paleta de ping pong, La empuño y le mando una cachetada de puta madre a Stan que probablemente le voló un diente y lo dejó inconsciente otra vez

Yo (Pienso): Sera mejor jugar con su mente ahora...

* * *

Stan P.O.V

Al otro día desperté asustado, me fijo que no tengo cortaduras, ni nada en la cara.

Yo: Q-Que sueño mas raro...(Veo a Neko que usa una mascara de un gato con letras chinas) PERO QUÉ COJONES?

Abrí y cerré los ojos de golpe y Neko ya no estaba

Yo: C-Creo que me estoy volviendo loco...

Me frote los ojos y en una esquina de la habitación veo a Neko sentada en el piso como si fuese una muñeca de trapo.

Neko pone su mejor sonrisa de Psicópata y se pone a cantar.

Neko (Cantando): O quam sancta, quam serena,

quam benigma, quam amoena  
esse virgo creditur.

O quam sancta, quam serena,  
quam benigma, quam amoena,  
O castitatis lilium.

(Desaparece)

Yo: P-Pero qué...?

Me levanto de mi cama, camino hasta el medio del cuarto sin moverme, asegurándome de que esa chica no este por ahí, me da un escalofrió y suspiro.

Yo: Dios, Esa niña esta loca...

Mire al frente y retrocedí al ver a la chica acercándose con las mismas tijeras ensangrentadas de antes.

Neko (Voz baja): Quiero ver que le dices ahora...(risita)

Cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando a que me mate, al abrirlos me di cuenta de que ella no estaba ahi y no tenia heridas. Alguien toca la puerta

Kyle: Stan, estas bien? Te escuché gritar (entra)

Yo: E-eh... N-no pasa nada... (Kyle se para en frente mio y me sostiene la barbilla)

Kyle: Y qué mierda haces apoyado en la pared y con cara de haber visto un asesino en serie? (Risa)

Yo: Pues... No es na- (veo a Neko detrás de Kyle, mirándome con cara de asco) da... (Al segundo Neko no está)

Kyle: Y tú qué estás mirando? (se voltea y se da cuenta de que no hay nada)

Yo: Pues...creí haber visto algo

Kyle: Está bien... Me asustaste.. (me abraza) Cualquier cosa sabes que me puedes contar...

Yo: Con... Contar.. Eh.. Claro.. (Risita forzada)

Kyle: Stan, Que te pasa?

Yo: A mi? Nada...(en mi odio se escucha un "El confía en ti") Carajo...

Kyle: Stan...No te creo... Algo te pasa...

Yo: Te digo que- (Veo a Neko detrás de Kyle levantando las tijeras a punto de clavárselas en la espalda) CUIDADO KYLE!

Kyle (Se voltea y no ve a nadie): QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA?

Yo: Ky, Te tengo que decir algo...

Kyle: Qué pasa Stan?

Yo: Yo... T-Te engañé...


	4. Dar marcha atras y empezar de nuevo

Neko P.O.V

Kyle: Stan...es una broma no?

Stan: Yo... No... (baja la cabeza) De verdad que no quise hacerlo!

Kyle: No me interesa (se le cae una lagrima pero se la limpia enseguida) Yo... Confié en tí...(Stan recuerda lo que había dicho ese susurro)

Stan: Ky...

Kyle: NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!

Le manda un golpe a la pared detrás de Stan pero no se preocupa por el dolor y sigue llorando.

Kyle: Sabes que yo... Te amo y tú... HIJO DE PUTA...Jo-Jodete, dejame en paz!

Kyle sale de la habitación y se escucha el portazo.

Stan: É-Él... Me.. (empieza a sentir la punzada en el lugar donde le había clavado la tijera antes, pero el dolor es peor que ese) Dejo? (Se le salen unas lágrimas y se apoya de la pared hasta sentarse en el piso)

Yo miraba la escena y algo dentro de mi se rompió...sentía pena, dolor y culpa a la vez, salí de la habitación y me senté apoyada en la pared.

Yo (llorando): Nyaaaaaaaaaaan! TT_TT SOY UN MALDITO MONSTRUO! Por mi culpa acabo de separar a una parejita super tiernaaaa :C

Me seco las lagrimas, Me siento culpable y angustiada...

Yo: Bueno, como sea...A juntar a Kyle y Stan otra vez Bitches!

Saco un collar debajo de mi remera con un Gira tiempo en el...(Bueno esto lo saque de Harry Potter u_u)

Yo: Volveré al pasado a evitar que esto suceda...

Gire el gira tiempo marcando la hora y el lugar exacto y desaparezco.

* * *

*Escuela Secundaria de South Park* (Hora 16:55 P.M)

Empeze a caminar buscando a Stan y no lo vi por ninguna parte.

Yo: Jodeeer... Dónde estará?

Veo a Stan salir de su curso junto con Kyle, Kyle se va para otro lado y el al parecer estaba esperando a la zorra de Wendy pero no lo iba a permitir.

Yo (pienso): Es el! (me acerco y le tiro la manga del abrigo para que reaccione)

Stan: Que pasa? (me ve)

Yo: Stan? (disimulo) Stan! Holi

Stan: Ah.. Hola

Yo: Holi! Yo.. No esperaba verte por aquí.. Jeje..

Stan: Pues aquí estoy.. Je.. Estoy esperando a Wendy

Yo (Pienso): Es la Zorra, SHIT! (Fin pensamiento) Em...Oye Stan

Stan: Si?

Yo: Es que.. Quería preguntarte algo...A mi me interesa saber...Que sientes por Kyle?

Stan: KYLE!

Yo (Pienso): No jodas de que se olvidó...(fin pensamiento) S-Sí...Kyle, es que...Últimamente pasan mucho tiempo juntos y se ven taan Lindos, me preguntaba si era por algo "más"

Stan: Y-Yo... Eh.. A él yo lo...(Mira al piso arrepentido de que lo que estaba a punto de hacer) lo amo...

Yo: LO SABIA!...Es decir, Aww que tierno :3

Stan: Lo siento, me tengo que ir.

Stan se fue por la dirección contraria y yo me fui a encerrar al baño.

Yo: YAY! LO HICE! :D Ahora volveré a la fecha actual para ver que sucedió

antes de marcar la fecha y el lugar exacto me asomo por la puerta del baño y veo a la zorra de Wendy alejarse con el puto de mierda de Cartman, los 2 estaban agarrados de la mano y conversaban, Wendy estaba feliz.

Yo (miro con un poco de asco la escena): No entiendo que le vio Stan a esa Puta...

Giro el gira tiempo y desaparezco (otra vez)


	5. No hay nada mejor que el yaoi

Vuelvo al presente y estoy en el aula donde secuestre a Stan la primera vez.

Yo (Pienso): Hmmm...Y Ahora que hago?(asomo la cabeza por la puerta) lo único que me queda es esperar y ver que sucede...

Espero a que Stan y Kyle aparezcan, pasan las horas y me empiezo a aburrir de esperar, ademas ya casi me estaba durmiendo.

Yo: Mejor voy a verlos ya me aburrí de esperar

Voy caminando hasta la casa de Stan, entro callada para que no me encuentren) camino por ahí y no veo a nadie hasta que voy a la habitación de Stan y los veo a los dos dormidos, desnudos y abrazados.

Yo (susurro): Cositaaa :3

Empiezo a tomar fotos con mi celular, termino de tomar fotos y salgo de la casa de Stan.

Yo (pienso): Al final todo salio bien para ellos...Nadie le gana a Neko-Chan y sus Intuiciones :D

* * *

FIN :D OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO! *w*

* * *

Si, Lo se esta escena es mas breve que las anteriores...pero bueno, no pienso escribir Lemmon Style :(

Espero que les haya gustado este One shot de 5 partes! Dejen Reviews ^_^


End file.
